


4am is a bad time to be awake

by kyochisas



Series: Hope's Peak Academy's Chatboard Adventures [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: F/M, Pre-Established Relationship, chatroom format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: They done goofed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of people asked for a sequel to the last FF chat room fic but I. Really didn't know what to do. So I did this instead. Bfkdbcksnd I'm sorry I'm v tired.

**~Group chat: ‘Future Foundation meeting’~**  
[yukiyukiyukizome] nyaaaaa  
[yukiyukiyukizome] nya Nya Nya Nya~  
[yukiyukiyukizome] (p.w.)p nya  
[councilchief] Yukizome? It's 4am. Why are you awake?  
[yukiyukiyukizome] KYOSUKE!!!  
[yukiyukiyukizome] I’M WIDE AWAKE IT’S FINE  
[yukiyukiyukizome] WHY ARE YOU HERE??? AWAKE??? I TOLD YOU TO REST!!!  
[councilchief] I’m finishing my reports and then returning home.  
[yukiyukiyukizome] Please do that soon.  
[yukiyukiyukizome] its cold in my bed  
[yukiyukiyukizome] I need a strong man to cuddle me better~  
[councilchief] Yukizome, please don't say that here in a public chat.  
[yukiyukiyukizome] why not? Are you ashamed?? ( ・◇・)？  
[councilchief] Of course not. But… I fear for the reaction of the other once they awaken.  
[yukiyukiyukizome] Nahhhh  
[yukiyukiyukizome] we can delete messages, silly.  
[yukiyukiyukizome] its fiiiiiine~  
[yukiyukiyukizome] …  
[yukiyukiyukizome] Kyosuke… I want cuddles.  
[yukiyukiyukizome] not just because I’m cold. I. I really miss you.  
[yukiyukiyukizome] I really like it when you're close because I feel… safe. Like nothing will go wrong with you.  
[yukiyukiyukizome] Because you're strong, and brave, and shine brighter than any hope I’ve seen.  
[yukiyukiyukizome] ...Maybe Juzo was right. You are my knight in shining armour.  
[yukiyukiyukizome] please rescue me from this despair.  
[yukiyukiyukizome] ...Kyosuke?  
[yukiyukiyukizome] You haven't said anything in a while… I'm sorry  
[yukiyukiyukizome] I’m really tired  
[councilchief] My apologies. I was packing my briefcase.  
[yukiyukiyukizome] ??? You're done already?  
[councilchief] Far from it. But there's something more important I must do.  
[councilchief] I’ll be home in a few minutes.  
[councilchief] ...I love you, Chisa.  
[yukiyukiyukizome] ❤️❤️❤️  
[yukiyukiyukizome] I love you too, Kyosuke!! See you in a bit

~~

[worldclasschampion] you idiots forgot to delete your messages  
[bottomsup] lololol  
[worldclasschampion] I told u to stop doing that ffs  
[animeisoursaviour] O-oh… Munakata-kun and Yukizome-san...?  
[goodoldfarmer] so cute!! (´∀｀)♡ I feel like I’m watching my own crops grow up I’m so proud!!  
[originalheadmaster] Ah, I see… Yukizome-kun and Munakata-kun…  
[originalheadmaster] I’ll be having a word with them when they wake up.  
[originalheadmaster] ...It’s about damn time, if you’d pardon the tone.  
[animeisoursaviour] T-Tengan, sir?  
[worldclasschampion] It’s 10 now. Munakata should be logging on any second now.  
**~[councilchief] is online!~**  
[councilchief] …  
[bottomsup] eyyyy its yukizome-kun!  
[councilchief] …  
[councilchief] I… appear to have messed up.


End file.
